Not a Day Goes By
by bookfreak8208
Summary: Song fic to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. Al Potter and Emma met underneath the willow and fell in love. But Emma breaks his heart, and Al never gets over it. When Al dies, Emma blames herself and even she can't overcome the pain.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

So this is my first song fic.

I do not own Whiskey Lullaby or Harry Potter

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind _

_Until' the night  _

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die" _

_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby  _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  _

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind _

_Until' the night  _

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away his memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

_We found her with her face down in the pillow _

_Clinging to his picture for dear life _

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

She was sitting in the shade of a large weeping willow along a stream in the English countryside. With waves of her hand she caused a breeze to wave through the branches. She jumped when someone whispered a soft "hello" behind her. She twisted around to her feet in a fight stance her father had taught her when she was seven. She stood face to face with a boy around her own age.

"Oh!" She said. She looked him up and down. He had black hair that stuck out at funny angles and green eyes. He was nearly as tall as the girl and thin. "What's your name?"

"Albus," he said, "Albus Potter."

"Really?" she asked surprised. He nodded. "Well, I'm Emma Jane Douglas."

"Nice to meet you Emma Jane Douglas." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Albus Potter." She took his hand and shook it.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm nine," she said proudly.

"Me too," he said.

"Are you a wizard?" she asked him.

"Yeah! Are you a witch?"

She nodded happily and proceeded to bring up the breeze again.

"That's awesome," Albus said. "I can make fire." He pointed at some dead leaves and fire sprung from them.

"Cool. So are you going to Hogwarts in two years?"

"Yes, I can't wait! I want to go now, don't you?"

"I know, my brother James is going next year, that lucky duck."

"Ugh, two years…that's like forever," Emma stated falling back onto the soft grass.

"I bet he's gonna be in Gryffindor just like our parents," Albus said with a sigh.

"Where do you think you'll go?" Emma asked.

"Dunno."

"Me neither," she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Emma Jane Douglas," the headmistress McGonagall called. She walked up to the stage, sat on the stool and let the headmistress put the hat on her.

"Hmmm," it pondered, "you have brains, that's for sure and that's Ravenclaw but you are also loyal-that's Hufflepuff. Ahhh, but you are brave, very brave and true to your word GRYFFINDOR!"

They went through several others before they came to Scorpius Malfoy, the biggest surprise of the night when he was put in Ravenclaw. There was a few more before Albus was up. Emma gave him the thumps up from her spot next to James, the only person she knew since she had spent the last two years running around the Potter house.

Emma couldn't hear what the sorting hat was saying to Albus but she saw his smile and heard the hat yell "GRYFFINDOR!" She cheered with the rest of her table. She patted the spot next to her. He grinned from ear to ear. The rest of the evening was unsurprising except that Rose Weasley was put in Ravenclaw.

"I'm glad we're together," Albus told Emma as they walked to the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emma and Albus were best friends all through their Hogwarts years. Even when Emma accidently pushed Albus off his broom in third year and he was unconscious for two days. And when Albus got Emma detention for a month in fourth year. And when Emma started dating his brother in fifth year and Albus dated Emma's other best friend. And when in sixth year Emma got caught up in a new dark wizards call for power. And their faithfulness to each other was finally rewarded when they both realized they were meant for each other in their seventh year.

After dating for a year, Albus was on the path to becoming a Auror and Emma had been recruited as a Chaser for the Falcons. They made time to come back to the place they first met, underneath the willow. Albus decided this was the time to propose. Emma accepted. They planned the wedding for August 25 underneath the willow. They had a year and a few months to let everything get settled.


	2. Chapter 2

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

They were getting married in a two weeks and Albus had been on a three-day mission somewhere in Brazil. Emma was staying at the Potter house to finish the last minute planning. The girls had decided this was the time to have a party. "Don't have too much fun," Mrs. Ginny Potter called as Rose, Lily, Emma's friend Marie, and Emma all stepped out of the house wearing their best club clothes.

They got wasted and it wasn't even Emma's bachelorette party. Emma couldn't remember anything that had happened. So she wasn't surprised when she wasn't sure where she woke up. She figured they must have checked into a hotel. She rolled over. She didn't realize that someone was lying next to her. She fell right back asleep.

Meanwhile…

Albus walked through the Potter's front door exhausted. "Hey, dad, mom." The Potters were sitting at the table reading the Prophet. "Have you seen Emma?"

Ginny smiled, "Not today, her and the girls went out for a night on the town. I bet they'll be back soon. Lily called on the telephone and said she's coming right now, but Emma and the other girls had quite a bit of fun last night." Albus chuckled and headed up the stairs to his room. "Oh, honey, while you're up their will you get your brother up he said he wanted a wake up call this morning." Ginny called.

Albus threw his bag in his room and headed up the winding stairs outside that led to his brother's room. Albus threw open the door, "James! Wake up you big lu…" He stopped abruptly when he saw who was lying next to his brother. Her waving blonde locks fell over the side of the bed. His brother's arm was protectively hanging over her. She opened her blue eyes. "Albus," she murmured, "why are you here?"

He didn't answer. He slammed the door and angrily stormed down the stairs that ran along the outside of the Potter house, the stairs that allowed anyone to sneak out or into James room without getting seen by Harry or Ginny. She sat up surprised. Why was he acting like that? She looked around. Her eyes widened in shock. Next to her rubbing his eyes was James. He put his glasses on, and then his mouth came open. "Albus," he muttered. Emma ran after Albus with James close behind. She had on a slip but she wasn't ready for the whole world to see, so she wrapped the sheet around her.

"Albus!" she yelled after him, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She ran down through the kitchen passing past a haggard looking Lily.

"What's going on?" She asked then saw James following me only in his boxers. "Oh my," she whispered.

Harry tried to stop Albus, but Albus pushed him aside. "Stop Albus, please," Emma called, tears flowing freely now. Al pushed open the door out into the yard. "Please listen to me, please!" she yelled hysterically.

James had followed her out, "Albus, please just listen!" he yelled.

Emma sank to the ground sobbing as Al apparated away. James attempted to get her to come inside. "Don't touch me!" She screamed at James. "What have you done!?" Harry, Ginny, and Lily stood in the doorway.

"What have _I _done?" James asked. "You were there too!"

"I was drunk," Emma hissed. "You had no right." Emma stood up and decked James, hitting him hard across the jaw.

"I deserved that," James said rubbing his face.

"Damn right you did," Harry said grabbing his son's shoulder.

"Come inside, honey," Ginny said, gently directing Emma back to the kitchen. Emma sobbed quietly into her hands. Lily rubbed her shoulder and glanced daggers at her brother. Emma sat at the table with her head in her hands. Harry had pulled James into the living room and sat him down.

"Honey, don't be cry, Albus will come back," Ginny said rubbing Emma's back.

"No…he's... not," she muttered through sobs.

Rose and Marie decided to come to the Potter's right then. They threw open the front door and swept into the room, "How do you feel this morning, Emma baby?" Rose asked. Emma looked up at her with tear covered, bloodshot eyes.

"That good huh?" Marie asked. "Is Albus home yet?" This sent Emma into another round of sobs. Lily pulled the two girls to the side and explained the situation. The both looked confused but went to console their friend.

"Its fine, honey," Marie cooed, "Al will come back and it'll be as if nothing happened."

"Yeah, Emma, Al was just temperamental. He'll be back soon," Rose added.

Emma shook her head. "No, you didn't see him. He won't be coming back, at least not when I'm here." With that Emma got up from the table wiped the tears off her face and went upstairs to gather her stuff.

She quietly packed her bags and got dressed. The tears had stopped and she calmly went into Al's room. On his pillow she laid a note explaining and apologizing. She finished her letter with _I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, but if you ever find it in your heart to come back to me, I'll be waiting. Love, Emma Jane._ On the letter she placed her engagement ring.

She walked downstairs with all the dignity she had left. She smiled faintly at her friends and her almost mother-in-law and she apparated as she stepped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind _

_Until' the night_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Lily's POV

The whole family was sitting at the table including Teddy Lupin. Al had just come home from a week expeditition somewhere with Harry. James had come home from a season with the Cannons. I was home from Hogwarts, and Ginny had decided that it was time the whole family was together again.

It had only been a few months since the 'incident' and Al hadn't quite forgiven James yet so it was a tad bit awkward. Al didn't show it but he was taking it very hard. He tried to hide the fire whiskey bottles he had in his room, and the smell of his breath, but everyone knew.

Ignoring the glares James was getting from his brother he asked, "So, Teddy how's the work at Ministry going?"

"Oh, just fine. Unfortunately I can't tell you anything. Its all classified at the moment," Teddy replied. "Harry, did you find who was torturing the muggles over in whatever it was called?"

"Yeah, just a bunch of old followers, no big deal," Harry shrugged.

I leaned over to my mom and whispered, "Do you think it'd be ok if I brought up Emma?"

She nodded and whispered back fiercely, "Please, Al needs to get over it. There are other fish in the sea, or he should just forgive her. For Merlin's sake they loved each other."

I glanced quickly at Al, "You know," I said to know one in particular, "I saw Emma the other day." I saw the table visibly tense up.

"Really? How is she doing?" Al asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, she's fine. Still playing for the Falcons. She's the only one he hasn't got suspended yet."

"Maybe because she's been sleeping with all the referees," Al muttered.

"Albus Severus Potter! Don't you say that!" Ginny said sternly. "You know she's always played fair." Teddy looked confused. He had been told that the wedding was called off, but he didn't know why.

"Well, I'm sorry mother but when you find your fiancé in bed with your brother it tends to allow some ill feelings towards said fiancé," Al stated. _Oh no what have I started? _Teddy looked really confused.

"Wait," he asked, "that's why you called it off?"

"Yeah, I think that's a pretty good reason, don't you?" Al asked him indignit.

"Not really," Teddy responded, "you were best friends weren't you? Well, can't you just get over it and forgive her. I'm sure she wasn't exactly functioning at full speed when it happened." _Amen to that. _I prayed James would just keep quiet, which he did thankfully, but it was too much for Al. He stood up.

"Is that what you all think?" he asked. Reluctantly, we all nodded. "Well then I can't stay here." He got up and walked up to his room. I knew I'd find him later passed out on his bed a bottle in both hands.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die" _

Next morning….

I didn't get up to check on Al like I normally do. I slept right through the night, so when I woke up before everyone I quietly crept into Al's room. He was lying still on his bed. I rolled my eyes. He was unconscious again, the fool. I tapped his cheek. "Wake up," I whispered, "do you want dad to find you like this?" I tapped him harder. No response. I started to shove him. No response. I slapped him…hard. No response. I felt his forehead. Maybe he was sick. It was ice cold.

I stumbled back surprised. I looked around afraid. There it was, a note. _I'll love her until I die._ Oh no, oh no, I thought. I screamed in hysterics.

"What, what?!" Harry and Ginny both asked, wands drawn. James and Teddy followed since Teddy had decided to stay the night.

Ginny went straight to him, while Harry looked on in shock. Silent tears covered my face as I handed my dad the note. Ginny straightened from taking his pulse. "Nothing," she said as tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Should we take him to St. Mungo's or something?" Teddy asked. James stood just as dumbfounded as his father.

Harry nodded dumbly. James broke out of his trance. "I'll carry him," he said. I just sat on the ground clutching the teddy bear Al had kept by the side of his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby  _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  _

The funeral was planned for three days later. No one asked how he died. All our family and friends could guess. Teddy read a lovely story about Al, and to everyone's surprise Emma had gotten up to speak.

"Hi," she said rather timidly which was unlike her, "I'm Emma Douglas. Most of you know me. In fact I'm probably public enemy #1 still." Everyone chuckled quietly at that. "But I know Al would want to be remembered for the best of times, and that's what I'm here for. Al and I were best friends up until recently, but I'm not going to talk about that. We were two peas in a pod. Everywhere I went, he went. I tried out for the quidditch team, so did he, although, I made it in second year and he didn't make it until sixth. I decided I was going to dye my hair pink, so did he. Let me tell you, neither of us looked very good with pink hair. I wanted to go out of school, with a bang, so did he. I'm going to start at the beginning." Emma went on to talk about how they painted the dungeons bright yellow, how they managed to transform the great hall into a bouncy toy haven, and how they single handedly made the Gryffindor commonroom into an amusement park, held a fire works show in the Great Hall, and turned the astronomy tower stairs into a slip and slide. **(I think I'm going to use these ideas in another fanfic!!!!!) **I brightened everyone's mood quite a bit.

Now everyone stood around his casket. He looked peaceful, finally freed of the pain that had eaten away at him for three months. He had finally out run it. It was not the way we had hoped, but it was his way.

We buried him underneath the willow that stood behind our house. He used to love to go there, especially with Emma. In fact, Emma stood next to me, holding my hand. She looked broken. She wouldn't let us see her tears, but she would cry them. After the 'incident' she had become extremely closed off.

No one blamed her for what happened. If they blamed anyone at all, they blamed James. We all bowed out heads as the final pray was said over Al. Harry and Ginny stood close to the casket giving their final good-byes. I heard Emma muttering to herself, "No parent should have to bury their child." I just gripped her hand tighter. On the other side of me, Rose was clinging to her boyfriend. She had her head buried in his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

Everyone slowly began to lay flowers or small trinkets on the casket. When it was my turn I pulled Al's teddy bear out of my bag and gently tucked it in the casket. I didn't see what Emma put in put it looked like a drawing, a letter, and a locket. As the processions finished, Harry and Ginny closed the casket and it was put into the ground. One lone tear slipped out of Emma's eye before she quickly wiped it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Only two weeks after the funeral Emma was back on her broom. Her life went back to normal. She attended all her quidditch practices, she played all the games, she did the press releases, but she couldn't face the Potter family again. It hurt her to remember their faces and it just made her hate herself more.

It was four months after the funeral that Emma had to face her fears. The Falcons, Emma's team, were playing the Cannons, James's team, and all the Potters and Weasleys would be attending. Before the game Emma peaked out from the dressing room.

"Why are you so nervous?" one of her teammates asked.

Emma immediately dropped the flap as if she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I'm n-not n-nervous," Emma said.

"Yes, you are," her captain, Thomas Mootke, said and walked over to massage her shoulders. "Who's out there?" he asked, "Your boyfriend?"

She immediately tensed and responded, "Not quite. Worse actually. It's my ex fiancé's family." _And that fiance's brother who I was caught in bed with._

"Oh, yeah, that's bad. You didn't kill him did you?" her captain asked jokingly.

She thought for a moment _Did she kill him? Did I drive him to that point of insanity? Am I the cause of that family's grief?_ She thankfully didn't have to answer because the referee came to our rooms to announce that we were starting.

Emma walked out carrying her _Lightning Striker 1500_, the newest, fastest, shiniest broomstick in the world. She was wearing her clean uniform and perfectly fitted wrist braces and shoes. She was arguably the best Chaser in the league, and she had a feeling her captain might be into her. She should have felt like she owned the world, but she felt like the first time she ever got on a broom, fell off and made a fool of herself.

The crowd cheered wildly as she gave a half-hearted wave. She quickly scanned the crowd for the group of red heads, which she found easily, but she quickly looked away. She glanced at Thomas who gave her the thumbs up as they launched into the air.

All the players lines up across from the other team to shake hands. Thankfully Emma was across from a petite woman and not James.

"So you're Emma, right? The skank who slept with James?" she asked as they grasped hands. Emma dropped the girl's hand as if electrified.

"No, no. It wasn't like that," Emma responded appalled at the girl's bluntness.

The girl just shrugged, "That's what I heard," and zoomed off to her spot.

Normally, right about now the adrenaline started to kick in as the referee began to throw the ball in the air, but Emma just sat there as if she was in a trance.

Someone slapped her on the back, "Come on Emma! Get a move on!" It was Thomas. She shook her head and mentally told herself to snap out of it. She quickly got in the fray, stealing the ball from one of the Cannon's chasers and easily raced up the pitch and to the goal. But she stopped shy of scoring.

James was there, waiting, watching. Emma brought her hand back as if to throw the ball and James simply moved out of the way, letting Emma score easily. She stared at him. James shook his head and returned to his position. Emma continued to stare at him as she flew in the opposite direction, returning to the game.

She was quick to take possession of the ball again and race to back to the goalposts, and again James moved out of the way. The crowd booed but James didn't react. Emma gaped at him in disbelief, but returned to the midst of the field. It was a couple minutes before she could maneuver her way back towards the goals with the quaffle and again James moved out of the way. But this time Emma flew close by. "Stop," she told him sharply, "you're making both you and I look ridiculous." James just shrugged. Emma began to fly away but James shouted,

"He didn't deserve you!"

Emma wheeled her broom around, forgetting about the game going on. "What?"

"He. Didn't. Deserve. You."

"Why?" Emma hissed getting right in James's face.

"You deserved better. That's why I slept with you. You deserved somebody better than my brother. Although I'll always regret that he died."

Emma fumed. "Albus deserved anybody he wanted! I was the one who didn't deserve _him_!"

"You're right," James said, "because you deserved _me_."

Emma looked James right in the eyes, hoping he was joking. Their was not an ounce of laughter. Only lust, and a bit of regret. James leaned towards her, as if to kiss her, but Emma reacted first. She pulled her right fist back and slammed him across the jaw. She heard a snap and James tumbled the twenty some feet to the ground. He caught himself at the last moment, and looked up at Emma.

"You've got spunk, I like it."

Emma dive bombed straight at James, no longer caring about anything. She kicked him and punched him and basically did anything to induce bodily harm. It took the combined effort of two of her teammates to pull her off him. James was bleeding, and Emma had tears running down her face.

Her teammates set her down, while the referee rattled off her punishments. Emma didn't hear a thing. She put her head on her knees and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until' the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

She was suspended for the next five matches. Not that bad of a punishment, in retrospect but it ruined Emily. She couldn't keep herself together anymore. She'd go to practice and then come home and down firewhiskey until she passed out. Show up late to practice and repeat. The five matches came and went and she was expected to play again.

The night before had been rough for her; she had found one of Albus's old shirts in her dresser. She had pretty much stumbled her way into the locker room that morning, wearing the same thing she had fallen asleep in. Thomas saw her and picked her up as she tripped through the doorway. "What's the matter with you?" he said.

She giggled a little, "Whatareeeeyatolkinnnbout?" Emily playfully patted him on the cheek.

"You're drunk," he said, "again."

"Nooooo, I'm happily ob-ob-oblivyus."

Thomas sighed, "Why do you keep doing this? We've got a match in an hour. Is this about the incident with James?"

Emily suddenly sobered, "No."

"Yes it is. I can't have you acting like this."

Emily looked down in shame, "I know."

"Good, now I'm going to have you sit these games out until you pull yourself together." She nodded. "And if you need help, I'm always here." He patted her on her back and went to speak to the rest of the team.

Years came and went. People still said that she was the reason behind Albus's death but others claimed it was stress and still other rumors flew. Emily had seemingly pulled herself together, winning nearly every award quidditch had to offer. She seemed happy, at least on the outside, but on the inside the guilt was still fresh. She really hadn't changed. She cried herself to sleep most nights, but always showed up to practice and always played well. The only thing she did different was she hid the smell of whiskey on her breath.

The night after they won the quidditch world cup, Emily went home and sat down with a bottle of wine to watch the news. The spunky host greeted the viewers with a peppy, "Happy August 15!" Emily dropped the bottle she was holding, realizing that it was seven years exactly since Albus had died.

That night she got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, combed her hair, and downed her last bottle of firewhiskey. She sat on the edge of her bed for a long time considering that she had lived seven long years without Albus before taking one last gulp of whiskey. With her final breath, she lifted the muggle weapon to her head, and then she was at peace.

Thomas, Emily's captain, found her the next day after she failed to show up to a press conference. She looked calm, clutching a picture of Albus to her chest.

The funeral was a few days later. Every VIP in Britain showed up, but Thomas was most surprised when he saw a group of red heads and the Potter family. James even was there. Thomas greeted them and led them to the space reserved for the family of the deceased. Lily, the closest to Emily of the Weasleys hugged Thomas tightly, "She'll finally be happy again," she said with tears in her eyes. Thomas nodded and made his way to the podium next to her coffin.

"Today," he said, "we say good-bye to a great woman. We all know her as a great quidditch player; she was a member of the Falcons for eight wonderful years. She won many awards, as you are all aware, and helped lead us to six consecutive Quidditch World Cups. But, she was also a great person. I've never known anyone who loved as deep and pure as she did. She loved one man, one man very close to her-Albus Potter. But he died many years ago, and she was never quite the same. My friends," he said, pausing, "Emily died of a broken heart. Which is why today, after this funeral has concluded we will be traveling so we can bury Emily next to the man she loved."

A train of speakers followed, all boasting her accomplishments, and at the end Thomas directed to crowd to a portkey that would take the group to the willow. There, Lily Potter spoke, "Emily was a brilliant woman, a masterful player, and a loving girl." She held back tears. "But she had a demon that plagued her in the last years of her life. She never could let go of the love she lost, and perhaps it's a good thing, because now she doesn't have to let go and she is finally at peace." She gestured to the grave next to which Emily would be buried. "My brother died seven years ago, but today he will be reunited with the girl that he could never forget. And I hope they will be happy together." Lily placed her hand on the coffin, "I pray that you will live in eternal happiness together."

She stepped back to stand next to her mother as they watched the coffin gently lowered into the earth by Emily's teammates. She smiled, knowing they were together again.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

The funeral quickly emptied to attend a luncheon in honor of Emily, but Lily waited, arm in arm with Rose and Marie, Emily's friend in life. They waited until the last pit of dirt had been placed over Emily's resting place. As the turned to walk out, Lily looked back, one last time and was surprised at what she saw. Gently, she tugged on Rose and Marie's sleeves; they turned around quietly. Under the willow were two transparent figures, but Lily could see they were Emily and Albus. They were holding hands and it looked as if they were talking. Lily smiled when the two, also smiling and still holding hands, gave one last wave before walked through the willow.

Lily looked at Marie and Rose, they all grinned. "They're finally together."

_A/N: #1 sorry that I haven't updated anything in like forever, and #2 sorry for the quickness and any errors made in the last two chapters, I just wanted to get this story done so I could say I had at least finished a story._


End file.
